


i love you (not because you're my soulmate)

by erucchii



Series: i love you (not because you're my soulmate) [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: It started with a dare.Taiga cleared his throat, and the guy turned towards him, looking at him with questioning eyes. “Hey, I think you’re beautiful, so can I kiss you?”orthe the one where Shintaro gave Taiga a dare, and he inadvertently found his soulmate because of it.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: i love you (not because you're my soulmate) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	i love you (not because you're my soulmate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeelatinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/gifts).



> First of all, I hope this wasn't a disappointment ;w;
> 
> I chose the second prompt, since I'm not that good at writing a songfic. And it's probably not 100% like the prompt, but I hope it's still okay. 
> 
> I tried to write from Hokuto's POV at first but I fail at that, so I wrote it from Taiga's POV  
> Enjoy reading~ I really hope you like it >.<

It started with a dare. 

Taiga and Shintaro had gone to Chiba during the last week of summer break, before the new semester commenced. On their last evening there, the two of them went to a bonfire beach party. It was after he had a few cups of beer that Shintaro dared him to make out with the most handsome person he could find. 

Taiga, never one to back down from a challenge, gracelessly stalked off towards the bar, where he remembered seeing someone that caught his eyes earlier that evening. Thankfully, the person was still there, nursing a glass of drink. He slid onto the empty stool next to the guy.

Taiga cleared his throat, and the guy turned towards him, looking at him with questioning eyes. “Hey, I think you’re beautiful, so can I kiss you?”

The guy was clearly startled, and it took a moment for him to gather himself. After looking at Taiga contemplatively, he said, “I don’t think we should because you seem drunk and aren't in any condition to consent.”

If Taiga was sober, he would have reacted differently, but unfortunately, he was drunk. So instead, he laughed, and turned his arm so that the guy could see the soulmate words on his wrist.

“Look,” Taiga told the guy. “We’re soulmates.”

Taiga didn’t really remember what happened after that, but when he woke up, he was back in the hotel room he shared with Shintaro, cuddling with the teen on his queen-sized bed. 

* * *

Taiga was glad that he didn’t have any morning classes on Monday, and neither did Shintaro. He went to his best friend’s house at ten in the morning—as usual, Shintaro’s mum let him in—and burst into Shintaro’s bedroom. He launched himself onto the bed, effectively waking Shintaro from his slumber. 

“Why didn’t you tell me I met my soulmate at the party?” Taiga demanded as he all but shove the phone in Shintaro’s face. 

Shintaro rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand before sitting up against the headboard. He squinted at Taiga’s phone and read the message. 

_Hey, I’m Matsumura Hokuto. I don’t know if you remember me but we met at the party in Chiba two days ago. You were drunk and asked if you could kiss me. Anyways, apparently, we’re soulmates. You passed out, but your friend gave me your number. I hope that’s okay._

“Ah!” Shintaro exclaimed. “It completely slipped my mind.”

Taiga narrowed his eyes at the teen. “You know better than to give me a dare when I’m drunk.”

“Sorry!” Shintaro apologized again, his hand clasped together in front of him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Taiga looked Shintaro directly in his eyes before saying, “One-month worth of tomatoes.”

“Deal!” 

Taiga nodded before he got off the bed. “Well, I’m going to the campus now to practice. The preliminary round for the piano competition starts in a few months so I have to be ready.”

Shintaro nodded. “My class isn’t until three-thirty in the afternoon. Maybe we could grab dinner together later.”

“Hmm,” Taiga agreed. He bid his friend goodbye with a wave before exiting Shintaro’s room. As he walked out, he looked at the phone in his hand, the message from Hokuto still on display. He groaned inwardly. 

‘Ah, this is embarrassing. How should I reply?’ he thought. 

* * *

In front of the university’s atrium was the last place Taiga thought he would bump into his soulmate again. 

Taiga had forgotten all about his one o’clock lecture class because he was too engrossed with practice. He didn’t think his professor would let him slack off on the first day of the semester just because he was practicing, so he rushed to the lecture hall. He was happy that the building was finally in his sight but he didn’t see someone in front of him when he passed the atrium.

The person placed their hands on his shoulder, steadying him as they almost collided. 

“Thank you,” Taiga said gratefully. He gasped in surprise when he saw who it was. The other person wasn’t doing any better. The person was gaping like a fish when they saw him. 

“K-Kyomoto-san.”

Taiga immediately made a disgusted face at that—he hated being called by his family name—and said, “Call me Taiga.”

“Then, you can call me Hokuto.” Hokuto let his hands fall to his sides once he realized he was still holding on to Taiga. 

Taiga looked from Hokuto to the lecture hall building and then back to Hokuto before deciding he could live with skipping the first lecture class. “Do you want to have lunch with me?”

Surprised, Hokuto immediately nodded his head. “Yes!”

They didn’t go far, just to a hole-in-the-wall ramen shop near campus. Hokuto had always frequented the shop, so the latter knew it was quiet there. The perfect place to talk.

“So, you never replied to my message,” Hokuto said once they had ordered. 

There was a shy look and a self-deprecating smile on Hokuto’s face when he said that and Taiga wished it wasn’t him that put it there. He did remember seeing Hokuto when he and Shintaro first arrived at the party. Hokuto was sitting by the bar, alone, looking slightly out of place. He wanted to approach Hokuto then, but he wasn’t brave enough to do so. 

Taiga’s eyes widened, and he groaned, suddenly remembering what happened just before he was drunk. Shintaro was the one who got him all those beers, despite knowing his low alcohol tolerance. The dare happened after he had ranted about wanting to talk to Hokuto but couldn’t do so because he didn’t know how. Shintaro still shouldn’t have dared him to make out with Hokuto but it got the job done.

Hokuto’s laughter filled his ears—he wished he could capture the sound in a jar and keep it with him forever because Hokuto’s voice was beautiful—and he felt the other man reached for his hands to pry it away from his face he hid. 

“What are you doing?” Hokuto asked him fondly.

“Sorry, I just realized how devious my best friend is.”

Hokuto nodded. “The same one that gave your number to a stranger?”

“Shintaro is really perspective so if he deemed it safe for you to know my number, then I trust him. He may be younger, but he’s really protective of me.” He held up his hand and showed Hokuto his wrist. “I used to get teased because of this.” 

Hokuto reached for Taiga’s hand again—his dominant hand where the soulmate words were written—and touched the words tattooed on his wrist. They shivered, both feeling the slight jolt of electricity when their skins met. “Tell me?”

Taiga shrugged. “It’s all in the past. It was the usual playground bullies, you know. I got my words when I was twelve, and to a kid, my words seemed to imply that I’m a drunkard, and that my soulmate didn’t really want me.”

Hokuto opened his mouth to protest so Taiga held up his hand. “I know it didn’t really mean that. My mum had explained it to me, saying how chivalrous you are for wanting my consent and everything.” Taiga had to hold his grin back when he saw Hokuto’s ears turned red. 

“Your friend told me not to expect anything,” Hokuto confessed. “That you didn’t really care about the whole soulmates thing.” 

Taiga gaped at him, because that was the first time that he heard about this. He wondered if the incident really did slip his best friend’s mind or if he was just embarrassed to talk about how he went all white knight on Hokuto.

“That was true. My parents…they weren’t each other’s soulmates, but they were happy. Because of that, I thought maybe it didn’t really matter if the other person is my soulmate or not.” He bit his lips. “Are you disappointed?”

He knew that, even in this day and age, it was still the social norms to find your soulmates and live the rest of your life with them. And only those who had passed their thirties—who had already given up—would go and search for others that weren’t their soulmates to spend the rest of their life with. 

A teasing smile suddenly appeared on Hokuto’s face. “How could I, when you approached me before even knowing I’m your soulmate and asked if we could make out.” He lifted his hand and showed Taiga his wrist. “You even called me beautiful and everything.”

A huff of laughter escaped Taiga’s throat, surprised by Hokuto’s words. “I did,” he said, an affectionate smile gracing his face. 

“I don’t particularly care if I would end up with my soulmate,” Hokuto admitted. Taiga noticed that Hokuto’s face has turned the same shade as his ears now, so he was curious about what the latter was going to say. “But I am attracted to you, and it seems like you are too. At least, you were, that night. So, would you like to be friends and date, and just get to know each other. If we decided to break it off, then that’s what we’ll do. I won’t demand you stay with me forever, even if we’re soulmates,” Hokuto rambled. 

Taiga stared at Hokuto, his mouth hanging open slightly, because was Hokuto even real? Dating with no strings attached? The few guys and even girls that Taiga had interest in never really wanted to date him once they realized he wasn’t their soulmate. So, this…this was refreshing.

Hokuto groaned, looking so embarrassed he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. 

Taiga reached out for Hokuto’s hand and laced their fingers together—it startled Hokuto, and even he was surprised by his own forwardness—before turning his gaze to Hokuto. “I think I would like to see where this goes too.”

For the first time ever, Taiga had thought, ‘Ah, maybe the universe did know what they were doing when assigning soulmates,’ when he felt his heart skip a beat and there were butterflies in his stomach when Hokuto beamed at him.

* * *

From that point on, Taiga and Hokuto started spending more time together. He found out that Hokuto was six months younger than him, and was taking Creative Writing and Literature as his major. He had also found out that their friends actually knew each other. Hokuto’s best friend, Juri, and Taiga’s other best friend, Kochi, were friends. And apparently, Kochi’s boyfriend, Jesse, was in Hokuto’s close circle of friends too. 

Their first date wasn’t until two weeks after they met at the university. Taiga was busy with preparations for his competition that he didn’t have much time to spare. Hokuto had been the one to choose the place, and he was pleased when he discovered that Hokuto chose a small family-owned restaurant as their dinner destination when he told the younger man that he didn’t really like crowded places. 

After dinner, they ended up returning to Hokuto’s apartment—Taiga’s place was out of the question because he still lives with his parents—and cuddled up together on the couch as they watched some movies on Netflix. 

Taiga felt happy, remembering Jesse’s offhand remark when he was hanging out with the younger man and Kochi a few days after the first date. Jesse said he was surprised that Hokuto had felt relaxed enough to cuddle with someone, or even take the person to his apartment, after only one date. Even if it did imply that Hokuto has dated before. 

Their second date happened not long after the first one. It appeared that Shintaro told Hokuto to kidnap him from the studio that he had practically lived in as his competition drew closer. Hokuto had taken him to a nearby park, where they had a lunch picnic date. 

Taiga was surprised when he discovered most of the food was home cooked by Hokuto. When he complimented Hokuto, the latter turned a shade of red that he found adorable. He didn’t know where he had found the courage, but it had felt right, so he leaned in and kissed Hokuto on the mouth.

Hokuto was momentarily surprised, but once he had gotten over it, he returned Taiga’s kiss. It was unlike the peck to the cheek or corner of their mouth that they often gave each other. The tingling sensation Taiga had felt was so much more intense as their kiss deepened. 

Their third date, well, it wasn’t really a date. Hokuto was there for the preliminary round of the piano competition. He was feeling on the edge, but Hokuto managed to talk him down from a potential panic attack. 

Hokuto grabbed Taiga’s fist in his own hands before pressing feather light kisses on his knuckles. “You’ve been practicing for this for a long time, Taiga. You’ll do great.”

When everything was over, still high on adrenaline after the performance, Taiga demanded Hokuto take him to his apartment. That night, for the first time, Taiga had made love to someone. 

* * *

It took Taiga three months after their first sexual intercourse to realize that he was in love with Hokuto. That night, he couldn’t sleep, and at half three in the morning, he shot up straight in his bed because he had an epiphany. He was in love with Hokuto, not because they were soulmates but because Hokuto was Hokuto. 

Hokuto, who had stayed with him in the studio room till late hours when he was preparing for the competition. Because Hokuto didn’t want him to fall asleep there or use the bus alone so late at night. 

Hokuto, who had stocked up fresh tomatoes in his fridge in case Taiga dropped by or spent the night, even though he hated tomatoes. Hokuto, who had learned new recipes that included tomatoes, because that was Taiga’s favorite food. 

Hokuto, who had held him close whenever he had panic attacks from the stress of living up to people’s expectations. Hokuto, who had rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings to soothe him when he was in tears because he felt like he had underperformed. Hokuto, who had taken his hands, and caressed his fingers until he calmed down. 

Taiga didn’t want to waste any time so he sprang out of bed, and pulled on his sweatpants. He knew Hokuto would still be awake at this time, either doing his research or reading. Taiga took a deep breath, before grabbing the car keys on his cabinet.

For the first time since he got his driving license at twenty, he was going to drive. 

* * *

Hokuto was already waiting for him at the door by the time he arrived, the worried look on his face was clear as day. Taiga felt guilty about that because before he left home, he sent Hokuto a text message saying ‘ _I’m on my way to your place’_ without giving any explanations. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you drive here?” Hokuto asked once he reached the younger man and Hokuto pulled him into his home.

Instead of answering, Taiga pulled Hokuto into a kiss. The latter was still dazed when they separated, so he cupped Hokuto’s face with his hands. 

Hokuto placed his own hand on top of one of Taiga’s hands when he felt them trembling. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I…” he swallowed, hard. “Hokuto, I…” he felt his heart tightening and tears started to well in his eyes. He hated his inability to tell someone his feelings when it mattered. 

Hokuto wiped away the tears with his thumb and Taiga tilted his head down, letting his hands drop to his sides.

“Hey,” Hokuto cooed, “Taiga, look at me.” When Taiga finally looked up, he beamed. “I love you.”

Taiga’s eyes widened, and he burst out laughing because… “That’s not fair,” he said, dropping his head onto Hokuto’s shoulder. “I wanted to tell you first.”

Hokuto laughed too, and wrapped his arms around Taiga’s waist. “You can tell me now.”

For a moment, Taiga didn’t move. Hokuto poked his sides—he was ticklish on his sides—and he groaned. “Stop,” he mumbled before looking up again. His hand went to cup one side of Hokuto’s face and he used his thumb to brush Hokuto’s lips lightly. “Matsumura Hokuto, I am completely and irrevocably in love with you,” he whispered, eyes never leaving Hokuto’s. 

Taiga felt the arms around his waist tightened before Hokuto smirked, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I know.”

Taiga gasped, pulling back, affronted. “You—”

Bubbles of laughter escaped Hokuto before he captured Taiga’s mouth in a kiss once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> When Taiga and Hokuto told them that they were finally in an official relationship, their friends immediately asked for the details. So, Taiga told them.
> 
> Shintaro and Kochi gave Taiga surprised looks. "You drove?!" they asked. 
> 
> Taiga rolled his eyes at his friends' disbelief. When he told them about his confession and Hokuto's reply, Jesse laughed his head off. "I can't believe Hokutii Han Solo-ed you!" he exclaimed.
> 
> **THE END**


End file.
